Dropping The Ball
by TStabler
Summary: A short series of New Year's Eve themed One-Shots. The first night of the new year, for the detectives at the sixteenth precinct, is always an adventure. New year, new beginnings, and new endings! E/O with other pairings.
1. Your Move One Shot

**A/N: The first in a New Years Eve series, it will be short lived, as there are only six days until then! **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. The story you are about to read belongs to Tstabler©**

The alarm went off at five, the way it always did, only this time, two hands shot out to stop the buzzing. Her hand landed first, his slammed down on top of it, and they both let their hands still in the moment.

Her eyes opened and she looked at their hands, his cupping over hers, and she spread her fingers just a bit, allowing his to slide between them. She squeezed them, and he sighed into her ear.

"Happy New Year," he murmured, slipping his other hand over her bare, toned stomach.

She chuckled. "Is that today?" she asked, teasing.

"If not, we had one hell of a party for no reason last night," he laughed. He kissed her shoulder. He slid his hand further around her waist, slowly moving toward the spot between her legs that he knew was still slick.

She moaned when his fingers slipped into her, turning her body toward his. She moved their joined hands from the top of the alarm clock, down to the bed. "El," she whispered.

His answer was a kiss, long and deep, as his fingers continued to explore her depths, pushing and pulling, twisting and flicking, lavishing her with attention.

She squeezed his hand again, turning further into him, as the memory of last night filtered through her mind::

* * *

They walked into the hall together, but angry. They were fighting, but she couldn't remember why. It had something to do with his ex-wife and a date he had not showing up. Yes. That was it. He had a date, and when she didn't show, he called her. She was a backup plan, as always. She was annoyed.

It took all of two drinks for her to get tipsy, and three for her to be drunk, but she was pounding them back, shooting him evil, tormenting glances.

The music was loud, and he watched her dance with every single detective in the entire precinct, even some of the lab technicians and rookie cops got to twirl her around the floor at least once, and she never stopped glaring at him.

He walked up to her between songs, grabbed her hand. "Enough, all right?" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking innocent.

"You came with me," he said, "Dance with me."

She nodded, and made this one dance with him sensual, seductive, moving against him flirting and punishing at once. She met his eyes as she lifted another glass to her lips.

He wanted her, in the worst way, but not if she wasn't going to be sober for it, so he'd pulled her into an empty room. "Liv," he had said, ripping the drink out of her hands, "What are you doing? You never drink like this, what…"

"And you don't date, didn't stop you from breaking the rules tonight," she interrupted. She knew she sounded jealous, but she didn't care. She was hurt.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I lied," he admitted. "I didn't have a date, Liv, I just…I didn't know if you did, so…"

"Wait," she said, holding up a hand. "You lied to me? You thought the only way to get me to come with you was if I thought I was doing you a favor?"

He shook his head. "No, no," he said with another sigh. He grabbed her hands. "Listen to me, okay? I…I didn't know how you'd react to me asking you here…as if it was a real date…I didn't want to face the rejection, or the jokes, or…look, the point is, I never had a date, I just didn't know how to ask you, all right?"

She looked at him for a moment, expressionless, then she smirked, then she laughed, and then she was full on hysterical.

"What…what's so funny?" he asked, nervous. "See, this is why I didn't…"

"You asshole," she interrupted again, chuckling. "You made me think I was a last resort, you only wanted to be with me when you had no one else, you…you son of a bitch." She sounded mad but she was laughing.

He raised an eyebrow. "I never meant to…will you please, stop laughing?"

She took a deep breath, calming down, and she looked at him. "You could have just asked me, El. You have to know…you know how I feel, don't you?"

He shook his head. "I don't," he said. "That's why I couldn't…I didn't want…"

She stopped his words with a kiss. Soft and gentle, her lips swept over his, and she felt his hands cupping her face instantly. She pulled away slowly, looked into his eyes, and placed her hands over his. "That's how I feel. And no, I'm not drunk."

He laughed. "Good," he said, "Because I really needed to do this tonight, and I needed you sober." He licked his lips once, and then moved in for a second kiss. He had something to prove to her, and he didn't have much time to prove it. "I love you," he whispered, barely audible, as he kissed her up against the wall.

She gasped, gripping his hands tighter, and she whispered back, "I love you, too," just as quietly, just as afraid to say it as he was. "We can't…"

"We can," he said softly. "Tonight, we can. I want this, Liv. I want you."

She was silent, terrified. As he pressed his lips to hers once more. "I…El, I…"

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Midnight," he told her. "If you kiss me, at midnight, I'll know this is what you want. It's on you, Liv. I know you're scared, but…I've already made my move." He kissed her quickly, then walked away.

She blinked, she shook her head trying to determine if that had really happened. She stayed in the hidden hallway for almost half an hour, thinking, wondering if being with him was worth risking everything she had.

Once she'd decided, she followed in his footsteps, moving back out into the ballroom. She was moving toward him, not willing to wait until midnight, but she was stopped by a detective she'd danced with before, who apparently thought she was still tipsy and would do it again. She politely declined and headed for Elliot.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen," the DJ yelled, "It's about that time, so fine the one you want to ring in the new year with, get close, and pucker up because that ball is about to drop.

Olivia scanned the crowd, the mass of people lining up at the windows to watch the ball outside fall, trying to find him. She saw a blonde woman, a detective from the Technical Response Unit, standing beside him, her hand on his arm, and she felt the jealously surge through her again. She marched over and linked arms with Elliot, smiling at him. "I have been looking for you everywhere," she said. "Hello, Diane."

"Oh," the blonde said, backing up. "Hello, Olivia."

Elliot smirked at Olivia's jealous expression, and he said, "Yeah, uh, you found me."

She nodded at him, and out of the corner of her eye she watched Diane walk away. The crowd began to chant, the ball was dropping. "What were you talking about?" she asked.

He smirked. "You, actually," he said. "She wanted to know if I was seeing anyone."

She nodded again, cleared her throat and heard the group of friends and colleagues counting down, and before they'd even reached three, her lips were on his. He sighed in relief, gripping the sides of her face, pulling her closer. She pulled away from him a bit, looking into his eyes. "You are," she said.

Munch, a detective in their unit, walked over with two glasses of champagne. "You two look like you've had enough of this already, but Chief Montano's making a toast," he said.

"Totally sober," Olivia said, turning to him. "Trust me, Munch. I know what I'm doing."

Munch raised and lowered his eyebrows. Then he raised his glass to them as the chief's speech went unheard. "Happy New Year, you two," he said, swigging it back.

Elliot clinked his glass with Olivia's and sipped. "Definitely, man," he said, looking at Munch before kissing Olivia again.

A few more drinks, a few more dances, and they were gone. They made it back to her apartment somehow, they'd probably taken a cab. They made it into bed, where they sobered up quickly and made the most of the rest of the night, feasting on each other in ways they'd only imagined.

They'd fallen asleep after their third or fourth romp, and they'd awakened in each other's arms::

* * *

That's where they were now, laying in bed together, and Elliot clearly still only had one thing on his mind.

She gripped his hand tightly, arching her back and rolling her hips in time with the movement of his hands, and she felt herself clamping around his fingers.

He moaned against her lips, having continued the most passionate of kisses for as long as her flashback had lasted, and he swiped his thumb over her clit. "Cum for me, baby," he whispered.

She bit his bottom lip, moaning lightly, as she finally let go, giving him what he so greatly wanted. "El," she groaned, her head lolling to the side.

He chuckled, slowly removing his fingers from her. He brought them to his mouth, licking and sucking each one clean, and then he kissed her again. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her nose.

"I love you, too, El," she whispered back, her eyes opened and looking into his. "You think we're gonna be okay at work?"  
He chuckled. "I really don't care," he said. "I've got you, I've made a resolution and I intend to keep it."

"What resolution?" she asked, her breathing still labored as she rolled onto him.

He moaned, closing his eyes slowly when she slid herself onto him. "God, baby," he grunted. "You know."

"No, I don't," she said, rocking her hips, seething in slight discomfort since she was still adjusting to his size. "Tell me."

He groaned again, kissed her, and whispered, "I told you last night. My resolution this year is to make this work. No matter what. You and the kids come before everything, that includes my job."

She smirked, moving slowly, making his eyes roll. "Good," she said with a nod. She bent over and kissed him as she moved faster, and whispered, "By the way, Happy New Year to you, too."

He laughed and rolled them over, taking his first steps to keeping his resolution.

**A/N: Next: New Year's Eve…not in New York? What could possibly happen?**


	2. Missing Home One Shot

**A/N: New Yorkers should try to celebrate New Year's Eve somewhere else more often. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and Characters. TStabler© owns this story.**

"What time is it?" Olivia asked, flipping through the channels on the hotel TV.

Elliot sighed. "Eleven thirty," he said. "Shit. This sucks! We shouldn't be in some shit hotel in Detroit, Liv! We should be...we should fucking be home!"

She looked at him and shook her head apologetically. "Sorry," she said, turning off the TV all together.

He sat beside her and sighed again. "No, Liv, there's...there's nothing to be sorry about. If our first flight would have been on time, we never would have been trapped here for this blizzard, and we'd be home already." He rolled his eyes. "I just had to fly out to see them for Christmas, and..."

"They're your kids," Olivia interrupted. "You have every right to see them, El. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't have to stay the whole week," he said, looking at her. "I could have gone home after Christmas, but I wanted...time. And I didn't have to bring you with me, and I didn't have to ignore the weather report when he said there was a snow storm coming tonight."

She tried not to laugh, but he looked so adorable when he pouted. "You're stubborn," she said. "You didn't wanna believe that the snow was gonna be a problem, that's all right. You brought me with you for moral support, so I would stop you from killing Kathy or that freakishly charming doctor she's living with."

"He's not charming," he hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Olivia smirked. "Okay," she said, nodding once.

"And that's not the only reason I asked you to come with me," he admitted, looking at her carefully, watching her eyes widen.

She knew what she was seeing in his eyes, and she didn't want to see it right now. Her heart pounded and she began to panic, she changed the subject. "This isn't that bad for an airport hotel," she said, looking around quickly. "It won't be so bad ringing in the new year in this place."

He chuckled. "Nice," he said, "Just pretend I didn't just try to tell you something important." He looked around the room and shook his head. "This doesn't feel right," he said.

"What?" she asked, squinting, thankful he had dropped the subject he was broaching.

He shrugged. "Being here, in Michigan, instead of home in New York," he said. "We should be in Times Square, huddled together in the cold, wearing ridiculously shaped glasses and stupid-ass hats, watching people who shouldn't even be recording anything try to sing as we laugh at them. We should be drinking ice cold beer and flashing badges to scare the shit out of people, we should be...we should be home."

She laughed, remembering all of their New Year's Eve antics and the traditions they had. "I'll be right back," she said, walking into the bedroom.

He sighed, watching her go. He had been with her all week, brought her with him for a reason, and he hadn't said or done anything about it. Tonight, he thought, while they were still alone, he would tell her. He sighed and followed her movements with his eyes as she walked back to the couch.

"Two pairs of ridiculously shaped glasses," she said, holding a pair of glittery shade out to him.

"What?" he laughed, taking them. "How did you...where did you get these?"

"When we were in the airport, and the flights went from delayed to canceled," she said, tapping on the lens of the glasses in his hand. "I bought them in one of the little shops, figuring we'd be here all night."

"You're brilliant," he chuckled.

She picked up the remote again and found a news channel that was broadcasting the ball-drop. "And now, we can watch people sing badly, and we can watch the ball drop. You can flash your badge at the TV all you want, but I don't know what that's going to accomplish. Oh, and the mini-bar has a couple of bottles in it, not beer, but it'll do." She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "It's not exactly cold in here, though."

He shifted closer to her, draped an arm over her shoulder, and said, "It's perfect. Absolutely perfect." He winked at her, saw her smile at him, and he knew. "I have to tell you..." he said, but then he stopped talking. He stared at her for a long moment, making her slightly uncomfortable.

She looked away from him and took a breath, then caught his eyes again, the terror evident in them, and she cleared her throat. "Tell me what?"

"I wanted to spend Christmas with you," he told her. "When I made the decision to come out here, it...it was never a question, ya know? You were coming with me. That was it."

She shook her head. "What was so important about me..."

He interrupted her. "You just had to be with me, or my holiday was gonna suck." He smirked as he added, "And you have to admit, Kathy's face was pretty priceless. She definitely assumed a couple of the wrong things."

Olivia chuckled then. "Very wrong," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"They could be right," he whispered.

She raised her other eyebrow in response. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "Ya know," he began, shifting in his seat, moving closer to her, pulling her tighter. "We haven't done this in a while. You and me, just talking."

She shrugged. "It's hard to talk to you at work, at least about anything that's not work-related."

"What's been stopping us from talking after work?" he asked, Moving his arm lower around her waist. "We used to go out all the time. We used to spend every Wednesday night at your place with a movie and bad Chinese. I mean, we used to talk, Liv."

She bit her lip. "Guess I just...lately, we've just been afraid of what might be said. It's just easier not to talk now, El."

"I'm not afraid," he told her, looking into her eyes. He saw the flash of fear, and he reached for her hand. "I don't want you to be afraid anymore," he whispered, taking her hand and pulling her even closer.

She gasped. "El, what are you..."

"We're alone," he said softly. "Do you know how hard I tried to get you alone this week?" He moved closer, letting his nose rub softly against hers. "I wanted to do this on Christmas," he said, his voice low. "I even had a gift for you, one I...I chickened out."

Her eyes widened. "Do what? What gift?"

"Promise me you won't move," he demanded softly.

She nodded. She couldn't move if she wanted to, she was frozen.

He moved off of the couch, ran into the bedroom, and came back with a small box in his hands. Wrapped, with a bow on top, and not big enough to be anything she'd expected. He sat beside her again and handed it to her, giving a very audible gulp.

She looked into his eyes as she pulled off the bow, peeled off the paper, and held the little white box in her hands. "What did you do?"

"Open it," he whispered, hope and fear mixing in voice.

She blinked and flipped open the top, and she gasped. "Elliot!" she cried softly.

He lifted the bracelet out of the box, and let it dangle from his fingertips, then held out his other hand, asking for hers. "I've always been more of a 'show'er than a 'tell'er," he said. "I'm gonna tell you, but I wanted to show you, too."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched him fasten the clasp on the bracelet. Two diamond-encrusted hearts, linked and twisted, blinked up at her.

"I never would have done this," he said, shaking his head. "If we made it home tonight, and we went to that party, this...I would have never had the guts to..."

"Tell me," she interrupted. She looked deeply into his eyes and suddenly the fear was gone. "El, just...tell me."

He took a breath, and he was so involved in her, in her eyes, that he was completely ignoring the television and the countdown that had begun. "I love you." He brushed a hand through her hair, grabbing at the base of her neck. "I'm in love with you."

She blinked, swallowed, and took both of hands with hers, drawing them down to her lap. She squeezed them and looked up at him again. "I love you," she whispered.

He didn't even realize that the TV crowd had yelled, "One!" He didn't realize the ball had dropped, and he didn't realize they had completely forgotten about the glasses. All he realized was that his lips were on hers, they were kissing. She was kissing him. It was perfect.

Her hands slipped out of his and moved slowly to his face, cupping it, caressing it as they kissed. She pulled away slowly, just long enough to whisper, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, baby," he whispered back with a smile, pulling her head back to his, kissing her again.

She chuckled and pulled away again, nuzzling his nose. "See, not being in the city for New Year's Eve wasn't so bad."

He shook his head, smirking. "Hey," he whispered, "What are we gonna do when we get home?"

"Tell Fin he owes Munch two hundred bucks and go out to dinner," she said with a wink.

He laughed. "And, uh, what are we gonna do right now?" he asked, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Whatever you want," she said, her voice low. "As long as there's plenty of kissing." She moved in, kissed him again, and felt his arms wrap tightly around her.

He moaned softly as they kissed, and his hands slipped down, moving over body. He caressed every inch of her as the kiss deepened, and he pulled away once more to say, "Happy New Year, baby."

"New everything," she whispered, slanting her lips over his again. And in a Michigan airport hotel, surrounded by nothing but a ton of snow and each other, New Year's Eve for two out-of-place New Yorkers turned out to be an amazing night that changed everything, for the better.

**A/N: Next: A New Year's Eve road trip, confession, and revelation. Ready for it? **


	3. Road Trippin' One Shot

**A/N: This was a requested scenario, I tried to make it work. Road tripping, and a stop for food and gas that is very...surprising.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and Characters. TStabler© owns this story.**

"Are we there yet?" Maureen groaned from the back seat.

Elliot scoffed. "You asked me that five minutes ago, no," he said, sounding bitter. He looked toward his passenger and shook his head. "You'd think after having to take this trip for three years, they'd get used to the drive."

His lady companion shook her head. "You usually fly," she reminded him. "I think they're hungry, and I've gotta pee, so if you can find a place..."

"Wow," he chuckled, shaking his head. "No one in this car is very excited about this, huh?"

"Why would we be excited, Dad?" Kathleen asked. "We're on our way to see the woman who destroyed our lives."

"Our lives are much better without her, actually," Lizzie said, groggy in the middle seat.

Dickie, her twin brother, looked over at her. "Even in your sleep you make more sense than anyone else in this family." He looked up. "Except you, Liv. But, technically, you're not..."

"I got it, thanks," Olivia, the woman in the passenger seat, said with a smile and a nod.

Elliot chuckled again. "Okay, so we're not happy about going to see your mother, but it's New Year's Eve, and she flew in for Christmas, so..."

"So maybe she should be spending New Year's Eve without us," Maureen spat, stifling a yawn.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I'd never hear the end of it." He turned on the windshield wipers, brushing the snow off of the glass, and he said, "We had fun though, right?"

"Oh, yeah, Dad," Dickie said. "Stopping to see the world's largest frying pan, and the world's largest ball of twine, that...that was all great."

"Sarcasm," Elliot scoffed. "You got that from Liv."

"Yeah," Olivia scoffed, "Because you're never sarcastic."

Elliot smirked. "See? Sarcasm," he said with a nod and a wink.

She chuckled at him then shifted in her seat. "Okay, guys, just try to enjoy the rest of the drive, we're almost there. You can hate your mother in about ten minutes. Oh, hey! License plate game! Most creative answer gets an extra dessert tonight."

"You always manage to make the most of a bad situation," Elliot said, looking at her.

She grinned and winked, then said, "Seriously, though, we need to stop this car before you have a big old mess to clean up, El."

"That bad, huh?" he asked, biting his lip.

She raised both eyebrows. "You want me to punch you in the ribs and kick you in the bladder so you can see for yourself?" she asked. "It's like having a cannonball right on..."

"See, Daddy?" Kathleen interrupted. "The baby doesn't wanna see Kathy either."

Elliot had to laugh. Loudly. He sighed and changed lanes. "All right, all right," he said. He turned off the road into a parking lot, grinning. "Look a diner with a gas station, perfect. I'll fuel up while you guys go in and get a table, and Mo, make sure Liv gets to the..."

"I can go to the bathroom by myself," Olivia broke in, slightly offended.

"You're almost eight months pregnant, which is why we aren't flying by the way," he told her with a soft look in his eyes. "I don't want you walking anywhere alone. This is your first child, sometimes they get a little impatient."

Olivia rolled her eyes, but she smiled at him. "Overprotective wise-ass," she whispered. She blew him a kiss and walked with the kids into the restaurant. Dickie, Lizzie, and Kathleen found a comfortable booth while Maureen took Olivia to the restroom.

Elliot finally made it into the building when Olivia and Maureen were heading back. He smiled, took Olivia's hand, and they walked toward the table. "Hope you guys are hungry," he said, making sure Olivia was comfortable before sitting down.

"Well, the granola bars we had, like, six hours ago were good and all, but I'm starving," Dickie said, grabbing a menu.

"You need to stop hanging out with Liv," Elliot said, narrowing his eyes at his son.

Dickie laughed. "No way, Dad," he said. "She's, like, the coolest stepmom ever."

"Have you realized how many times you unnecessarily say 'like' in a sentence?" Lizzie asked, ripping her roll into pieces and staring at her brother.

"Do you have any idea how, like, annoying you are?" Dickie retorted.

"Happy New Year," Elliot said, rolling his eyes.

Olivia chuckled. Then someone across the room caught her eyes. "El," she said, tapping his knee under the table, "Kathy."

"Huh?" he said, looking up. "Oh, wonderful," he moaned, noticing the blonde walking toward them.

With a handsome man behind her, she strode to the booth. "Well, this is a surprise," she said.

"Hi, Kathy," Elliot said, forcing a small smile.

"You guys look great," the woman said to her kids, and then her eyes landed on Olivia. "Still pregnant, I see," she said, folding her arms.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, uh, that wasn't gonna change in a week. You saw us during Christmas."

Kathy shrugged. "Sometimes, first pregnancies are rough. Maureen was almost a month early. I thought you might have..."

"You would have gotten a phone call," Elliot interrupted. "If she'd had the baby, there's no way we would have been coming out here tonight."

Kathy looked honestly surprised. She shook her head, then smiled again. "You both remember Alan."

Elliot nodded at the man, then looked toward Olivia. "We remember him," he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Olivia looked at him, half-smirking. She knew what he was doing. "Yeah," she said with a nod.

"Well, since you were coming to see us anyway, you mind if we join you?" Kathy asked. She pulled two chairs from an empty table and set them up by the end of the booth before Elliot could answer her. "What's everyone having?" she asked, gesturing to the waiter beside her.

Maureen groaned. "Suddenly, I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

Elliot let out a soft snicker. "Eat something, honey," he said, nodding at his daughter.

"But I'm nauseous," Maureen said, folding her arms and glaring at her mother.

"You wanna talk about nauseous?" Olivia said, chuckling. "I'll make you a deal. You eat something and when we get home you can pick out anything in my closet to wear for your school pictures."

Maureen thought for a moment. "I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes, please," she said with a smile, looking at the waiter.

"You're amazing," Elliot whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

"Yup," Olivia said back to him, kissing the end of his nose. They each ordered, and watched as the waiter walked away.

Kathy folded her hands and said, "Well, it's a good thing you stopped here. You would have pulled up to an empty house."

Kathleen scoffed. "That would have been fine with me," she said.

Kathy turned to her daughter. "Okay," she said, "You have all been mad at me since Christmas, and I'd like to know why."

Dickie shook his head. "You know why," he said. "How could you do that to them?"

"You're the one who left, and you're trying to make him even more miserable?" Kathleen spat. "They're happy, we're happy, and I cannot believe you tried to ruin that!"

"What are you all talking about?" Elliot interjected. He was ignored.

Maureen folded her arms. "You are so lucky we found out about it and stopped it," she said. "Lizzie's a whiz with computers, so she blocked the emails."

Kathy's face fell. She looked at Olivia and Elliot, swallowed, then looked at her kids. "I was only trying to..."

"We know what you were trying to do," Lizzie said.

Elliot spoke up again. "Can you please fill us in on what's going on? Who was trying to do what?"

Maureen sighed. "The day before Christmas we heard Mom talking to Alan," she said, " About something special she was giving to you and Liv."

Kathleen smirked. "She was getting a doctor friend of hers to write you a bunch of emails, they'd go to you, but be addressed to Liv. She was trying to make you think..."

"She was trying to make it seem like Liv was cheating on me?" Elliot asked, his head turning slowly toward Kathy.

Lizzie cleared her throat. "She wanted you to think the baby wasn't yours," she said. "She wanted you to show up alone with us on New Year's Eve."

"What the hell, Kathy?" Olivia asked, her hand shooting toward her bump.

Kathy sighed. "Calm down," she said. "I was only going to send them to see what you would do, if you would believe it or not. I spent years accusing the two of you having an affair, the fear and the pain that caused..."

"You wanted me to deal with the same thing," Elliot said, shaking his head. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?"

"You never would have believed it, Elliot, so don't even..."

"That's not the point!" Elliot yelled. Then he lowered his voice, remembering where he was. "You could have caused a huge fight, I would have yelled, she would have yelled back, the baby..."

Kathy interrupted him this time. "Well, nothing happened. Let it go. It's New Year's Eve."

Elliot smirked and shook his head, then got out of his chair. "I just realized why you and I really got divorced."

Kathy looked up at him, then looked around. "Sit down," she said, "You're making a scene."

Elliot shook his head, held out his hand to Olivia, and said, "You're selfish, manipulative, and you honestly can't stand to see me happy." He looked at his children. "Let's go, guys. Say goodbye to your mother."

The kids leaped out of their seats, dropping their napkins along the way.

"Happy New Year, Kathy," Elliot said, shaking his head.

As they walked out of the restaurant and got back into their SUV, the kids looked happier, and Olivia looked shocked. "Wow," she said. "That was...interesting."

"To say the least," Elliot said, starting the car. "Well, we've got an hour till midnight. Not enough time to get home, but plenty of time to get to the Savoy. You guys wanna go the Chicago PD party?"

The kids cheered, excited, and Olivia looked at her husband. "Making the most of a bad situation?"

Elliot chuckled. "Guess my kids aren't the only ones you've been influencing, honey."

She kissed him once as they drove off to the hotel, thankful that the kids stopped Kathy's ridiculous plan to ruin New Year's Eve, and her life. The ball would drop tonight, leading the family into a new year together, and happy.

**A/N: Next: Dean Porter asks Olivia a question on New Year's Eve...and someone else answers him. ? Review here or on Twitter: TMG212**


	4. Propositions One Shot

**A/N: Dean asks Olivia a question, but someone else answers him. Hmm...**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and Characters. TStabler© owns this story.**

The hall was amazing, large and lavishly decorated. The people filling it seemed to be having a wonderful time, dancing, laughing, drinking. Except her. She was in the corner, trying to blend in with the wall. There was someone here she didn't want to see.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked her, making her jump.

She turned, looking at her partner, and she tried to smile. "I...uh...oh, ow! My feet hurt. Staying off the dance floor in these shoes," she laughed.

"Nice try," he said, sipping his beer and chuckling. "I used to fake injuries when I didn't wanna play, the coach put me on the bench for ten minutes then told me to suck it up and get on the field. So what's really going on?"

She sighed, looked around, and said, "Dean."

"You're hiding from your boyfriend? That doesn't seem normal," he quipped, taking a larger sip of his beer.

She rolled her eyes and slapped him in the arm. "I...we broke up. I told you that. He knew he wasn't invited to this thing anymore, he came anyway, and I have it on good authority that he's..."

"You broke up with him? Why?" he asked, his eyes wide in wonder.

She looked at him with a question of her own in her eyes. "God, El, I told you! He just wasn't...it wasn't working out."

He nodded and smirked, sipped his beer again, and said, "Has nothing to do with you fucking someone else behind his back for almost a year, then?"

She hit him again. "No, actually," she said. "See, first of all, that's just sex. Really amazing sex. Secondly, that guy's married, and from what I've seen, he has every intention of staying that way, so no, Elliot, I did not break up with Dean for _you_."

He nodded, not believing her for a second, and said, "Just seems like a coincidence, that's all. You break up with him a few days before I sign divorce papers. All very funny, right?"

Her eyes widened. She grabbed his beer, finishing it, then thrust the empty bottle back at him. "I'm gonna need another one of those."

He chuckled at her reaction and said, "You didn't know? You don't listen when I talk to you."

"You, clearly, haven't been listening to me, either. I've just been very distracted lately," she said, walking away from him.

He followed her, saying, "Distracted by what, exactly? By us?"

She grabbed a drink off of the table, then turned with narrow eyes, looking at him. "Us? This has to stop," she said softly. "You can't possibly expect this to work, not now. You...you weren't supposed to leave her, El."

He squinted. "I thought that...isn't that what...I thought we both wanted..."

"I wanted it, yeah, but I knew it would never happen," she said, taking a long swig of her drink. "It was..."

"Safe," he whispered. "You thought that if you kept this thing between us nothing more than some kind of affair, that you wouldn't let yourself fall in love, and you wouldn't get hurt," he understood. "How's that working out for you? I'm no expert, but I'm pretty damn sure you're in love with me."

She smirked at him and laughed a small laugh, shaking her head. "Cocky son of a bitch."

"You know I am," he quipped. "So tell me, Liv, before I bother giving the papers to a judge. Are you ready to see where this thing with us is really going?" He let his hand brush over hers lightly. "Are you ready to let yourself really fall in love with me? Because I've already..."

"Olivia," a new voice interrupted, the figure of its owner looming over them.

They both turned. "Dean," Olivia said, barely a whisper, but an annoyed one.

"You left so fast on Saturday," Dean said, his voice softening. "I didn't get a chance to give you your last present."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Dean, I..."

"Please, Olivia," Dean said, pulling a box out of his pocket. "Just hear me out, okay?" He stepped toward her, knowing people were starting to look and watch, not caring. "I don't know what I did to make you leave me, I don't know what I said wrong, or what mistakes I made."

"Shit," she spat under her breath. "Dean, it wasn't anything you..."

"I was going to do this Christmas Eve, but when you told me it was over, I...I thought it was because you knew," Dean explained. "You knew and you got scared. I hope whatever you were afraid of, Olivia, you're over it, because I'm asking." He flipped open the top of the box.

Olivia's eyes widened. She was conflicted now. The man she had fallen in love with, unintentionally and irrevocably, had just offered her a real shot at making their relationship real, which she'd wanted more than anything. In front of her, though, stood the man she had grown to love once, though it wasn't anything like what she felt for Elliot, offering her a future, and a real life, one she wasn't sure she would have with Elliot.

Dean took a breath. "Will you marry me, Olivia? Will you push your fears aside, let me calm them, let me love you for the rest of your life, and marry me?"

Olivia blinked. Her heart raced. She panicked. "I...Dean," she began, shaking her head. She looked at Elliot, who looked terrified and beyond hurt. "El, I..."

"She can't marry you," Elliot said, looking at the man with the ring.

Dean's head snapped toward hers. "Really, stay out of this Stabler."

"She can't marry you, Dean, because if she does, then she's gonna be responsible for ruining my life, and her own." He looked at Olivia, his eyes begging her to say no. "You don't love him, Liv." He grabbed her hand, pulled her toward him, and let his lips stop only a centimeter away from hers. "You love me, don't you? You can't marry him, not without killing me. You promised me once you would never be responsible for causing my death, so you cannot marry him."

She dropped her forehead to his, letting out a small laugh at his recollection of that promise, and she whispered, "I do love you, El."

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked, his brows scrunched together.

Elliot turned his head, smirking, still touching Olivia's forehead with his. "She can't marry you, Porter. She left you because..."

"Of you," Dean finished, nodding. "It's only been a week, Olivia. You can't possibly be more in love with him in a week than..."

"It's been years," Elliot said, cutting him off. "We've been fighting this for years, and we just...we gave up fighting a long time ago."

Dean looked at Olivia. "You...you were with him...while you were with me?"

Olivia pulled back from Elliot just a bit, contemplating telling Dean the truth. "Not exactly," she said, "But I am now. And he's right, Dean, I can't marry you. Even if I wasn't...if Elliot wasn't involved, I still couldn't. We're too different, we want different things, and I don't want you. It just took me a while to realize that."

Dean snapped the box shut and let out a harsh breath. "Well, this...I guess I can't...there's nothing I can do..."

"No," Olivia and Elliot said, at the same time, as they looked at him. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You, uh, you two have a...Happy New Year," Dean said, pocketing the ring and walking away, hurt and slightly humiliated.

Everyone was still looking at them, waiting for something more climactic. They looked around, feeling uncomfortable. Munch came to their rescue, though, raising a glass and saying, "The ball's dropping, guys! Make your resolutions!"

The people turned away from Olivia and Elliot, then walked toward the windows and the balconies, settling into spots to watch the ball in Times Square fall.

Elliot turned to Olivia. "You weren't gonna..."

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "I realized, too much of me lies with you. I would never be whole without...without you. Without us."

"So, you...you wanna do this, then?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You wanna see if there's more to us than just...really amazing sex?"

She laughed. "I already know there is," she said. "It hasn't been just sex in..."

"Ever," he jumped in. "It was never just sex, baby. It was an excuse, for you and me, to make it easier." He faintly heard the crowd counting, they were on nine. "You ready to take this into the new year? Liv, be mine, baby. Just mine."

She smiled and moved closer to him, hearing that the crowd was on six now. She nuzzled his nose, whispering, "Now that proposal is one I will definitely accept."

As the confetti flew and the champagne was popped, their lips met. Their arms wrapped around each other, they kissed their first real kiss of the new year as fellow officers and friends looked upon them.

Cragen saw them, and he smiled. The new year, he thought, was already better than the last one had been. "You owe me fifty bucks," he said, turning to Munch.

Munch laughed. "If you knew when that started, you'd be owing me eighty."

Cragen looked at Munch, tilted his head, and looked back at Olivia and Elliot, confused. He was going to have to talk them.

**A/N: Next one: A resolution from last year is finally kept on New Year's Eve. Whose? What is it? **


	5. Resolved One Shot

**A/N: People finally keep their resolution! It only took a whole year...or more...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and Characters. TStabler© owns this story.**

He watched her moving, watched her walking around the house, setting up trays of food. He grinned at her with a tilted head, there was something different about her.

"Keep staring," he heard her say, "See what happens."

He chuckled and shook his head, but he kept staring. How could he not? He followed the lines of her legs up to her perfect ass, let them linger on the curve of her hips and up her chest, landing on her lips. "You look hot in that dress."

"That's why I bought it," she said, finally turning to face him. "People are gonna be here in a few minutes, you should change."

"It's my house," he shrugged. "Do I really need to get dressed up for this?"

She bit her bottom lip, then smirked. "It's a special occasion, it's a party, I would like you to not be in your Yankee pajamas."

He laughed and got off of the couch. "I'm only doing this for you," he said, kissing her forehead.

The small gesture raised goosebumps all over her skin, and she had to control her breathing as she watched him walk up the stairs. She was always so affected by him, and that's how she got into the mess she was in now.

"You haven't told him yet," a friendly voice from the kitchen called.

"Casey," Olivia began, still staring up the stairs after Elliot, "It's not that easy." She walked into the kitchen and took the bowl of dip from her friend. "I have to..."

"It's simple," Casey interrupted. "You look him in the eyes, you hand him a beer, you say it, you watch him pass out."

Olivia smirked. "If he's gonna pass out, maybe I shouldn't hand him the beer."

"Smart ass," Casey quipped. "Why do you think it's gonna be so hard to tell him?

"I don't know what he wants, Case," Olivia sighed. "It's only been a year, and I'm not really even sure if this is more than just a friends with benefits thing."

"Have you told him you love him?" Casey asked, her arms folding.

Olivia bit her lip. "Not exactly, but I do. Which is part of the problem."

"You've been in this house, helping him raise his kids, ever since the divorce," Casey said. "It may have started out as two people just giving each other what they need, but anyone with eyes, or ears, or a pulse, knows you two are in love, and this is real now." She looked at Olivia. "You have to tell him, and you have to trust him to be happy about it."

The doorbell rang and Olivia moved toward it quickly, avoiding Casey's comment and opening the door to reveal Munch, Fin, and Melinda.

"Hey, Baby-Girl," Fin said, kissing Olivia's cheek.

Munch and Melinda did the same, and she moved aside, letting them in. "Make yourselves comfortable. El will be down in a minute," she said, closing the door.

Casey sat on the couch, shaking her head and chuckling. "This is gonna be a hell of a party," she said, folding her arms with a smirk.

"Where are the kids?" Melinda asked, looking disappointed. "I love seeing the kids," she said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back. "They're with Kathy this weekend," she said. "Elliot's taking it hard, so don't bring it up."

"Gotcha," Fin said.

"Got what?" Elliot asked, taking his final steps into the living room. Just as he made it over to the couch, the doorbell rang again.

Olivia immediately walked over and opened it, letting in Cragen, Ryan from the lab, and Morales from the technical unit. "Hi, guys," she chirped, watching them walk into the room. They each greeted her, and she looked at the people who had taken over the living area. She took a deep breath, and she felt herself start to fill with panic.

"Liv," Elliot said, noticing her body language shift. "Liv," he repeated, walking over to her. "You all right?"

She nodded fast, blinking, but didn't look at him. "Fine," she said. "Excuse me." She walked away from him quickly, heading for the bathroom.

He followed her, looking once at Casey, who smirked and shrugged at him. He didn't bother knocking and just walked in to her private hideaway. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing each word. He brushed his hands down her arms.

She took another breath and closed her eyes. "There are a lot of people out there," she said softly.

"It's a party," he said with a hand gesture. "Of course there are a lot of people out there."

"I can't...I can't do this in front of all those people," she mumbled to herself. "I can't even do this in front of you."

"Do what?" he asked, more worried. "What are you..."

"I'm pregnant," she interrupted, the words coming out almost regretfully, like a confession.

He stilled. His arms fell to his sides. He caught her eyes in the mirror. "What?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. She wagged a finger between the tow of them. "Guess whatever this was has to stop now, huh?"

"Okay," he said, squinting, "First of all no one is stopping anything. Second, are you sure?"

She nodded, turning to face him. "We're in trouble, here, El..."

Her words were stopped by his lips, soft and gentle, prodding her mouth to open for him. He deepened the kiss once she let him, and he felt her relax in his arms. He pecked her lips a few times before pulling away. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You wanted..."

"My resolution, last year, was...I wanted to give you what you wanted," he confessed. "I wanted to give you a child, fast, and make sure you knew I'd be here for every single moment. I thought something was wrong, because we weren't exactly careful and if we're being honest, we've been acting like a couple of porn stars all year. This should have happened months ago."

She chuckled. "I thought...I thought you'd be..."

"And what did you mean, whatever this was?" he cut her off again. "You think this was just some fling in between wives for me? You actually thought this wasn't a real..."

She interrupted him. "No, I...we just never really talked about..."

"We were just letting it happen, honey," he said, slicing into her talking again. "At least, that's what I thought. I know you hate labels, and talking about getting serious makes you run, so...I didn't talk about it."

She smiled at him and let out a soft laugh. "My resolution last year, El, was to stay. To stop running." She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you."

He exhaled a shaky breath, and his eyes and heart filled with more emotion than he thought possible. "I love you, too, baby."

"Baby," she repeated, whispering. "We're having a baby."

He nodded, his head moving lightly as it pressed against hers. "We are," he said, his hands around her waist and sliding toward her belly. He kissed her softly, sliding his hands lower, slipping them under the hem of her dress.

She gasped when the knock on the door interrupted them. "Hey! You guys are hosting this thing, right? What are you doing hiding in the bathroom, and leaving me out there with Munch and his Alien-President theories?"

"Ryan," Elliot growled, "You have really bad timing." He swung open the door and took Olivia's hand, begrudgingly following Ryan back toward the crowd of people in the living room.

Cragen looked at them and smiled. "How are you two doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We are better than ever, Don," Elliot said. "Thanks." He grabbed the beer Fin was holding out to him, not letting go of Olivia's hand.

Casey looked at Elliot, then at Olivia. "You told him," she understood.

Olivia nodded, and she watched Elliot turn his head, smiling. "I told him," she said to Casey, but looking at Elliot.

He moved in slowly, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you," she said back, finding it so easy now, though her heart still thudded whenever the words were formed.

Munch, not surprised at the display before him, cleared his throat. "In honor of New Year's Eve," he said, "I say we all declare our resolutions now, and promise to help each other keep them, because I know none of you ever do."

"We do," Elliot and Olivia said together, laughing.

Munch raised an eyebrow and said, "Sure ya do. I'll go first. I resolve, here and now, to stop talking about my theories at work."

"Oh," Fin scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Can't you resolve to make better coffee? That one is at least possible."

Munch looked at him, irritated. "All right, Mister Faithless, what's yours?"

"I promised myself, and Mel, that I'd quit smokin,' so I need support for that," Fin said with a nod.

"Good for you, man," Elliot said, tipping his beer toward his friend. "How about you, Cap?"

Cragen looked at Elliot, then at Olivia. "My resolution is to be here, really here, for whatever any of you need. I wanna be the guy you can come to for anything, even if it isn't about work."

Elliot took a swig of his beer, eying his captain. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did, and Elliot was gonna have to talk to him sooner or later. "Nice," he said, swallowing.

"Olivia," Cragen said, nodding, "Yours?"

She looked at Elliot, then looked down at the people on the couch. "I think, this year, my resolution is the same as his," she said, leaning into Elliot with a smile.

"What's that?" Casey asked, grinning.

Elliot sighed, kissed the end of Olivia's nose, and said, "We both promise to take care of each other, and our family, and..."

"Family?" Munch interjected.

Casey covered her mouth with her hand and let out a small squeal, trying not to be the one that spilled their secret.

"We're having a baby," Elliot said, holding his breath as everyone reacted.

Cragen took a shaky breath and tried to ask a question. "Are you...you're not even...do you plan on..."

"We're getting married," Olivia said, which forced Elliot's head to turn and his eyes to widen. She laughed at him and said, "Just because you ask at ridiculously inopportune moments, El, doesn't mean I don't hear you asking."

He laughed, a happy and hearty laugh. "You never really answered me," he said, pulling her closer.

"Think of it as a resolution, El," she said, nuzzling his nose. "I promise to really answer you the next time you really ask," she said, kissing him.

"Hopefully, it won't take another year for us to keep this one," he joked. He kissed her again and smiled against her lips as they faintly heard Casey curse and turn on the TV. "Almost missed it," they heard Melinda said.

He was still kissing Olivia when the loud sound of a cork popping echoed through the air, and the pouring of champagne was heard gurgling throughout the room.

Olivia was lost in the kiss, too, making her deaf to the soft chanting of her friends.

Elliot pulled away from her for a moment, cleared his throat, and looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at him, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered, nodding.

His lips crashed into hers and she was lifted off the floor, just as the crowd of people in the living room cheered, "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," he whispered, rubbing her nose gently with his.

She blinked away a tear and resisted the urge to tell him to forget it and run, because she realized that the first resolution she had ever really made for herself, years ago, had been kept. She was happy, in love, starting her own family. A resolution ten years old was finally checked off her list. "Happy New Year, baby," she whispered back, smiling.

**A/N: Fluffy goodness! Next one ain't so fluffy...it's gonna be deliciously M rated. ;)**


	6. Cross My Heart One Shot

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and Characters. TStabler© owns this story.**

"Where are they?" Fin asked, looking around the room. "You sure you saw them come in?"

Melinda blinked. "They didn't show up together, Fin. She was already here, he came in, found her, said something to her, I haven't seen them since."

Fin scanned the crowd. "It's not gonna be good if they miss all the toasts, especially Cragen's."

"Well, this place is huge, Fin," Melinda shrugged, annoyed. "You wanna go looking for them?"

"No," Fin said, shaking his head. "I just hop, wherever they are, they know they only have an hour before they need to be back in this room, or people _will_ start looking."

Melinda watched Fin walk back toward the bar, then checked her watch. Where the hell did they go?

* * *

"Fuck," she seethed as her back hit the wall. She blinked and smirked at him, staring into his eyes.

"Sorry," he said, his teeth clamped down on a cloth covered nipple. His hands trailed over her legs, though they were kicking, trying to get her shoes off. He placed his hands on her hips, stopping her movements, and looked her in the eyes. He dropped to the floor, to his knees, still holding her gaze. His hands lifted her right foot off of the ground and he pulled the stiletto hell away from her body and tossed it to the side.

She watched as he repeated the action with her left foot, and he slowly rose, kissing and nipping at her body along the way. "El, please," she panted, her eyes fluttering closed.

He was taking her dress with him, too, and he pulled it over her head. He gazed down at her body and shook her head. "So much different like this," he said, biting his lip.

"Like what?" she asked, her breath coming in quick bursts.

He shook his head and grabbed her panties, wrapping his fist around the material and yanking. He chuckled as they ripped clear away from her. "Naked," he mumbled before slamming his lips back into hers.

Her hands fumbled quickly for his belt buckle, trying desperately to remove the only clothing he had left on, his pants. She grunted in frustration, finally shoving the fabric over his hips, pushing his boxers down as well. When her hands touched the tight, bare skin of his ass, she moaned.

He'd waited too long, he thought, for foreplay. This was going to be hard, fast, rough. Pure animalism. And he knew she liked it that way. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. He looked right at her as he smirked, finding it hard to breathe, and he whispered, "I have to watch you. Don't close your eyes. Don't even blink."

She shook her head, the nerves seeping into her body, and she didn't close her eyes at all. The opposite, actually. Her eyes widened and watered as he hurled himself inward, one thrust of hips sheathing the entirety of his manhood within her, stretching and molding her around him. "Oh, my God," she gasped, refusing to blink and letting a tear roll down out of her open eyes.

He kissed the droplet away, and he whispered, "You feel so incredible, baby. I'm sorry for the speed, I thought if..."

"Rip off the band-aid," she said, nodding, understanding. She had dig her nails into his back and was still rigid with tension, knowing he had remained still to let her adjust before he even thought about moving.

He heard her moan, her voice low, and he slid out slowly, then pushed back in even slower. He grunted, a noise she had never heard him make before, and his head dropped to her shoulder briefly. His lips puckered and he kissed the skin between her neck and shoulder.

She tried desperately to move with him, but he was pressed too tightly against her and holding her against the wall. With her legs wrapped around his waist and crossed at the ankles, movement was impossible. That was what he wanted, though. To own her, to make her helplessly his.

He moved faster, drawing his face back up to meet hers, watching her eyes. He saw everything swirling in them. Pain, pleasure, love, rage, passion, fear, more love. Everything he, himself, was feeling right now. It was like looking into a magical mirror. He made sure he had a good grip on her and moved, taking two steps and hurling them onto the bed.

She moaned when her back hit the mattress, he thrust inward at the same moment, her body was wracked with confusion. Her hands skimmed over his shoulder and down his back, finally settling on grabbing his ass, feeling the power in his muscles as he moved so deep within her.

"Baby," he whispered, his eyes watering now, too, as the reality of what was happening hit him and the fantasy faded. Moving to the bed made it all too real, all too perfect. "Baby," he repeated, burying his head in the crook of her neck as he moaned and said a few foul things to God.

She smirked, knowing only she could make him completely incoherent and sacrilegious. "El," she moaned, her hips rising to meet his. "El, baby, this is..."

"Shit, baby," he seethed, his head flying upward and back. He looked like a majestic but violent creature, some sort of sorcerer or dragon, the way he moved. He moaned her name as he moved his head again to look at her, the pierce of his blue eyes almost burning a hold right through her. "What do you want?" he asked. He bent his head to kiss her, nipping at her bottom lip before kissing her fully and deeply. "Tell me what you need."

"You know what I want," she moaned, the first ripples of her approaching climax flying upward from her core. "You know what I need," she told him, her hands squeezing the flesh of his body.

He smirked, letting out a chuckle, and he said, "I do. I always have. I'm the only one who's gonna be giving it to you from now on. Everything you want, or need, baby. It's my job now."

She moaned as her body heated and tensed. "Always was," she mumbled, her eyes rolling into her head. "God, El," she cried.

"Fuck, baby," he said, seething again. He wasn't prepared for how tight she'd be, or how hard she would clamp around him. "So fucking amazing," he hissed, trying to pull and push through her clenching.

"El," she gasped, feeling at all so greatly. "Oh, El." Her hands flew to the back of his head and she frantically tried to hold on, not really sure what her body was doing. She was feeling things she had never felt before, and wasn't sure if she'd survive.

"God, Liv," he moaned, his hips moving faster, hitting into her harder, his breath coming quicker. "Liv, baby, just...God damn it," he mumbled, grunting, moaning.

Their moans were now nothing more than fast, loud, short noises. Her voice, with whatever noises it was making, was inching up the scale, getting higher as it got louder. Their bodies moved together faster, still harder. Hands gripped and pulled and tugged at skin and muscle as their lips clashed and tongues danced frenetically.

He couldn't hold on much longer, and it was clear to him that she'd already came at least twice and was rapidly approaching her third. He now had very good reason to be arrogant around her, and he grinned with male pride as he dropped a hand from her nipple to her slit.

"Oh, shit, El," she said as her head flew back, feeling his fingers make contact with her swollen clit. He thrust hard as he pinched and rolled the bundle of nerves, and when she yelped, he chuckled.

He moved his hand, now stroking over and over with his thumb, flicking it rapidly as he kissed her, catching her short, high-pitched whimpers. He felt her clamp hard again as she moaned loudly into his mouth.

Her back arched painfully as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him down and keeping him inside of her as she milked him. She heard him grunt, felt him thrust four hard times before he stilled, his hot seed coating her inner walls, finally.

"Oh, my God," he gasped, trying to catch his breath. He pulled himself up the tiniest bit. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes wide. He swore that he hurt her, he felt himself hurting her. "Baby, God," he muttered, kissing her in short, sweet pecks, reaching her lips, forehead, cheeks, neck.

"El," she moaned. "El, I'm fine. I'm perfect."

He rolled off of her, then pulled her on top of him, still kissing her as he tried to calm his body. "I love you," he said to her.

She nodded, kissing him. "I love you, too," she said with a chuckle. "That's why we're here."

He smiled, remember that a little over an hour ago, he walked into the party downstairs, found her, and whispered, "Happy New Year, baby." He'd held up his ring-free left hand and said, "It's officially over." His eyes sparkled, showing her his choice was made, he had finally pulled the plug on his dying marriage and let it all go. For her.

She'd kept herself from leaping into his arms right then and there, and looked around before pulling him by the hand up to one of the bedrooms. As soon as the door was closed, he attacked her. It led to the most amazing, incredible sex either had ever experienced. Peering down at him now, she smiled. She kissed him, slowly, letting her lips hover over his teasingly before satisfying his need for her.

He ran his hands through her hair, looking up at her. He smiled and kissed her again, sadly saying, "We should..."

"Yeah," she agreed with a disapproving sigh.

* * *

"Seriously," Fin said, swigging back a sip of beer. "It's five to midnight. Where the hell are they?"

Melinda shrugged and looked around. "We have other guests, honey. Maybe they went home, ya know, his divorce was finalized today. Maybe he just needed to talk to her alone. He's grieving."

Fin scoffed. "Babe, he ain't grieving. He was more than happy to see Kathy walk out of his life for good."

"Yeah, I was," Elliot said, stepping over to them. He had a smug grin on his face, a beer in his hand, and Olivia at his side.

Melinda looked at Olivia, a smirk gracing her lips. "Where were you two?"

Olivia sipped her champagne. "Making our resolutions," she said, glancing at Elliot.

Fin raised an eyebrow. "And they would be..."

Elliot took another swig of his beer. "We made them," he said. "And already kept them." He took Olivia's hand, winked at Melinda, and led his lover to the living room where everyone had gathered around the television.

Fin looked at his wife. "Mel, you don't think they were up..."

"Happy New Year, baby," Melinda interrupted, kissing him once before joining her guests in the living room.

Fin sighed, and he followed along. They all watched the screen as the ball began to fall, leaving little more than twenty seconds remaining until the new year officially began.

Elliot's arms wound themselves around Olivia's waist, and he pulled her against him. "I wanna make another resolution," he whispered to her.

"Now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and wiggling her bottom against his growing hardness.

He chuckled. "I promise, Liv, that I will never break your heart. I won't give you any reason to think this is a mistake, and I won't do anything to make you run."

She turned around, wrapped her own arms around his neck, and said, "You already made that promise." She nuzzled his nose lightly, and she whispered, "Six months ago when you told me you were getting divorced, and we kissed, and I told you..."

"Nothing could happen until I could be yours, just yours," he said, remembering. "I told you I would be, 'cross my heart.' But I'm promising you again, baby. I'm serious."

She heard the crowd chanting, they'd made it to "eight" without her even noticing. "I love you, Elliot," she said, her forehead dropping to his. "And as long as your mine, I promise to stay right where I am. I'm not gonna run from you. I haven't yet, have I?"

"Nine years," he laughed. "I've pulled some pretty crazy shit and you're still here."

She blinked, hearing "Three...two..." and when the people around her reached "one," her lips slanted over his. His hands pressed her further into him, holding her tight.

They knew they were being watched, that half the precinct was witnessing this kiss in the middle of Fin and Melinda's living room, but they also knew they didn't care. Not anymore.

"I'm still here," Olivia whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled at her. "Promise?" he asked, kissing the end of her nose.

"Cross my heart," she said to him. Their lips met one more time, their first real kiss of the new year, and they knew they would have no problem keeping their resolutions. Again.

**A/N: Well, that's all folks! Enjoy your New Year's Eve! Stay safe, be happy, and I look forward to remaining friends with you all in 2011!**


End file.
